


Titan Survivor

by aias13aura



Series: Titan Survivor [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aias13aura/pseuds/aias13aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akala nya isa na namang ordinaryong araw ang susuungin nya, ngunit sa pagdating ng substitute professor nya sa P.E. nagsimula ang lahat. Ano ang kinalaman ni Levi sa kaguluhang nagaganap sa Wall High?</p>
<p>BAKIT KAILANGAN NAMING MAGPATAYANG LAHAT?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Filipino/Tagalog SnK fanfic  
> OOOOHHHHH!!! and I need someone to translate this XC  
> I would like to share this in comics style too /3
> 
> every chapter I would add some art stuffs here XD

****

 

**Titan Survivor**

**Wall High**

Ano ang Titan Survivor?

-          Survival game. Matira matibay. Oo, kailangan mong makipagpatayan para lang makalabas ng buhay ng eskwelahan. Nangyayari ito sa loob ng isang dekada. Bakit? Ang dahilan ay di pa alam ng nakararami, tanging ang mga nakalabas lamang ng buhay sa larong ito ang nakaka alam. Ang sabi ay masasagot ang iyong kahilingan pagnakarating ka sa katapusan ng laro.

 

 

 

**Eren Jaeger :**

Age : 17 yrs old

Athlete/MVP Basketball player

“Levi’s Piece”

Si Eren ay kilala bilang isang magaling na basketball player. May pagka bayolente, kaya’t di maiiwasang laging nasa tabi nya sina Mikasa at Armin. Siya ang pambato ng Wall High pagdating sa mga sports dahil hindi lang siya naglalaro ng basketball kundi pati soccer, volleyball at iba pa. Kadalasang makikitang nakikipagtalo kay Jean Kierstein, ang kanyang matalik na karibal.

Katulad ng ibang mga estudyante ng Wall High, isa rin siyang orphan. Namatay ang kanyang ina sa isang di malamang aksidente, ang kanyang ama naman ay nawawala matapos pumunta sa isang business trip sa ibang bansa. Kasama nya na si Mikasa bago pa mangyari un at mula nun ay halos di na sila mapag hiwalay (more likely si Mikasa ang ayaw humiwalay, kaya minsan naiirita na si Eren,”Anu ba!! Kaya ko na ang sarili ko!”)

Sa isang ordinaryong simula ng araw nya, habang siya ay kasalukuyang nasa PE class nya, may biglang pumalit sa coach nya. Sa totoo lang wala naman siyang pakialam sana, hindi naman nya talaga kasi kailangang makinig at pumasok sa klase dahil exempted siya. Pero dahil sa di nya malamang dahilan, ang subsititute coach nya ay parang pamilyar, na parang nakita na niya ito kung saan man.

 

 

 

Mikasa Ackerman

Age : 17 years old

Student Council President

“Erwin’s Smith”

 

Tinaguriang  “Wall’s Miracle” ng Wall High, halos maperpekto nya ang lahat ng aspeto na hinahanap ng eskwelahan sa isang estudyante. Straight A student, maganda, malakas, magaling at kung anu ano pa. Pero sa tuwing nasa paligid nya si Eren, nawawala ang kanyang composure. Ang blankong mukha nya ay napapalitan ng pag aalala sa harap ni Eren. (hindi ito napapansin ni Eren)

Isa ring orphan tulad ni Eren at Armin.

Ipanangako niya sa sarili nya na poprotektahan si Eren, kahit na kailangan nyang makipag laban sa lahat ng estudyante ng Wall High para lang mapahaba ang oras ng buhay ni Eren sa laro.

Sa nakakamatay na larong Titan Survivor, siya ang pambato ni Erwin Smith, ang principal ng Wall High.

 

 

 

 

Armin Arlert

Age : 17 years old

Honor Student

“Hanji’s Piece”

Mahina man ang pangangatawan, siya naman ay binayayaan ng  katalinuhan .Magaling sa estratehiya. Siya ang matalik na kaibigan ni Eren.

Siya ang pambato ni Professor Hanji Zoe sa Titan Survivor.

Jean Kierstein

Age : 17 years old

Ang matalik na karibal ni Eren sa lahat ng bagay. May gusto siya kay Mikasa kaso sadyang tablado talaga kay Eren pagdating dun. Dahil si Eren ang gusto ni Mikasa.

Kung siya ang papipiliin, mas gugustuhin nyang mamatay ng maaga sa laro kaysa naman sa Makita niyang unti unting namamatay sa harap nya ang mga kasamahan nya. Pero magbabago ito sa kamatayan ng isang matalik na kaibigan.

 

Erwin Smith : 37 yrs old/Wall High Principal

Hanji Zoe : 33 years old/Wall High Professor – Science Major

Levi : 34 years old/Substitute Coach

 

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»> 

 

_Kanan…kaliwa….kanan…kaliwa…._

Patuloy lang ako sa paglalakad, sinisipa ang lahat ng nakaharang sa aking daraanan. Tulad ng latang ito—

_SIPA_

“PUTANG INA MO JAEGER!!! SISIPA KA NA NGA LANG, SA ULO KO PA TATAMA?!”

“Hi. Putang ina mo rin,Kierstein. Ganda ng umaga no? Kaso nasira eh. Nakita ko kasi ung mukha ng kabayo. Geh, mauna na ako, dre.” Ang sabi ko habang suot ang blankong pagmumukha sa harap nya. Sadyang wala ako sa mood makipagtalo sa kanya ng ganitong umaga. San nya ba nakukuha ang enerhiya nya? Haaaaaaaaaahh…..eto problema ko kapag di ako nakakainom ng kape sa umaga eh. HAY BUHAY.

_TOK_

“Nice, Jean. Mambabato ka na nga lang ng lapis, ung pambura pa ung tumama sa ulo ko. Ganon mo ba ako kamahal? Ahahah—- joke lang.” Tiningnan ko siya ng masama habang nakangiti. Napalunok siya. Alam kong gets nya na kapag ganito ang trato ko sa kanya, _DON’T PROVOKE ME,BRO._

“Uhm….sige dre….kita kits….sa gym…”

Pinulot ko ang lapis na binato niya sakin sabay alis papuntang canteen para makainom man lang kape.

Maaga pumasok si Mikasa, may meeting daw siya kasama ang prinicipal. Si Armin naman, may tatapusing eksperimento na naman sa laboratory kasama si Prof. Zoe.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BUHAY. Ang boring.

Ang weird… matagal ko nang nararamdaman toh. Yung pakiramdam na, may mali eh. Hindi dapat ganito—- ganito ka payapa. Hindi ako sanay.

Bakit ganon? Buong buhay ko….payapa naman. Ah—- well pwera sa buhay ko nung bata pa ako. As in sobrang bata. Hay di bale na nga.

 

Pero ang boring talaga eh.

 

Dumaan ako sa coffee vending machine. Wow, bago to ah. Korean Vending machines?? Cool. Umaasenso eskwelahan ko ah. Naghulog ako ng barya at hinintay ang kape ko. Maniwala kayo sa hindi, nung una kong nakakita ng ganito, hinahanap ko ung cup para paglagyan ng kape—un pala kailangan ko muna maghulog ng barya kasi nasa loob ng machine ung cup pala. Tanga tanga din ako dati noh? Try mo tumawa, suntukin kita dyan eh. Tanghena taga bundok lang eh noh?

 

PE class ang una kong klase. Exempted naman ako kaso sabi ni coach importante daw ang araw na to so kailangan kong pumasok. Halos nandun na ang lahat ng mga kaklase ko. Oops. 5 minutes late na ata ako.

Di ko Makita ang coach ko.

“Uh—- Sorry I’m late. Asan si Coach?”

Napatingen nlang ang mga kaklase ko sakin. Yung titig na binigay nila sakin ay “YOU.ARE.SO.DEAD.BRO”,”SHANGGALA!! SANA DI KA NA PUMASOK!!!”

“Hah~ Jaeger. Hindi porket ikaw ang MVP ng eskwelahan ay gaganyan ka na.”

Napatingin ako sa lalaking nasa tabi ko. SHET!! Wala to kanina ah!! San to sumulpot?! Anu to?! Misdirection??

“S-sorry…. ?”

“Ako si Coach Levi. Ako ang papalit sa prof nyo mula sa araw na ito.”

Si coach Levi. Maliit, may pang 90’s na buhok na undercut. WHAT?? Eh yun ung naaalala ko nung 90’s eh! Hapit ang t-shirt kaya nakikita ko ang mga muscle at abs nya na nagtatago sa shirt nya. Amph yan. Kainggit.

May nakasukbit na mahabang bagay sa likod nya na parang—- basta mahaba.

Ang mga mata nya ay matulis, ansama makatitig. Katakot naman. UGH.

 

“Sa oras na tumunog and dambana, ihanda nyo ang sarili nyo.”

Nagpalitan kami ng mga tingin ng mga kaklase ko na puro lalaki. HANU DAW???

“Dahil buhay nyo ang nakasalalay dito.”

Rules:

#1

Sa unang bahagi ng laro, hindi kasali ang mga professor. Matira ang matibay. Ang huling nakatayong estudyante, siya ang pambato ng professor sa sususnod na laro.”

#2

Kahit ano pwede nyong gamitin.

#3

Bahala na kayo.

 

**KRIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!**

“Game STARTS NOW!!!”

Halos mabingi kami sa sobrang lakas ng dambana.  Mas malakas ito kumpara sa ibang pagtunog nito.

Teka—- anu?! Patayan ba toh?? Nafefeel ko na eh!!! Ansama na ng tinginan ng mga kaklase ko sa isa’t isa. Yung iba nag labas na ng mga nakakamatay na bagay. HAYUP!! MURIATIC ACID BA YUNG HAWAK NI KUYA?! SHET!!!

Tiningnan ko ung hawak ko, takte. Panu to? Lapis lang ang hawak ko. Mapurol pa!!! paktay tayo jan!!

Napatingin ako kay coach Levi. Eh? Ang kalamado nya. Parang bored pa nga eh.

Biglang naglabas ng pistol yung isa kong kaklase at itinutok sa kaharap nya.

**_SHOT_ **

Bulls eye ang isa kong kaklase sa ulo.

Nagkagulo na simula nun. Sa sobrang panic ko, tameme akong pinanuod sila. Yung isa naguillotine ng wala sa oras ng laslasin ng  isa ung ulo nun gamit ang swiss knife. Ugh…ang talas. Halos tumalsik lahat ng dugo nya sa akin.

Eto ako, nagtatasa ng lapis. Bakit? Di ko rin alam. Nakakanerbyos. Napasobra ata kape ko.

Sa bandang huli, tatlo nalang kaming natitira. Ako, nakaupo lang. Halos silang dalawa na yung pumatay ng iba kong kaklase ko eh!!!

Duguan sila pareho. Tiningnin nila ako ng nakakatakot. Sa di ko malamang dahilan, napangisi ako. Bigla akong nabuhayan.

“Papatayin ko kayong lahat….ni isa walang matitira—-!!!“

Inatake ko sila, itinutok ng isa ang baril nya sakin, tiningnan ko siya sa mata. Huhugutin na sana siya niya gantilyo, pero napahinto siya na animo’y may nakita siyang kung anu man sa aking likuran. Bigla akong nag side step sa kaliwa. Sa likuran ko, yung isa pang may hawak naman ng cutter. Dire diretso ito hanggang sa masaksak nya ung may hawak ng baril. Inilipat ko sa aking kaliwang kamay ang matulis na lapis at isinaksak sa may hawak ng cutter, itinumbok ko ito sa batok nya at ibinaon pa. Bumagsak sila pareho. Ang hirap huminga. Nakita ko sa mata kanina nung may hawak ng baril ung isa na may hawak ng cutter sa likuran ko na sasaksakin na niya ako. Buti naagapan ko.

 

Pinulot ko yung bote ng muriatic acid na nakakalat, binuksan at ibinuhos sa dalawa.

“Hindi na rin masama.”

Muntik ko nang makalimutan na kasama ko pa pala ang coach ko sa gym.

“Nakapatay ako ng isa.”

“Hindi naman yan mas malala mong nagawa, di ba? Nakapatay ka na ng dalawa nung bata ka pa. Emphasis sa bata ka pa.”

Napatingen ako sa kanya…pano nya nalaman yun?!

 

“Alam mo bang, hindi lang ang klaseng ito ang stuck sa larong ito? Kundi ang buong eskwelahan na ito. Marahil karamihan ng mga kaibigan mo sa ibang klase ay wala na.” _Ano nang gagawin mo?_

 

“Ano ba tong laro na ito!? Bakit kailangan naming magpatayan?!”

“Titan Survivor.”

“BAkit may ganito sa eskwelahan namin?!”

“Nangyayari ito isang beses sa loob ng isang dekada. Nagkataon lang na nataymingan na sa batch nyo nangyari ito. Mula ngayon, ako na ang makakasama mo sa larong ito. Huwag kang mamatay, dahil pati ako madadamay. Mawalan ka nang hininga, pati ako mahuhugot mo.KAYA.WAG,KANG.MAMAMATAY.”

Tuyong tuyo na ang lalamunan ko, pero napalunok pa din ako. Sana pala, hindi na ako pumasok. Ano bang nangyayari?!

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“Huwag ka nang mag alala, Mikasa. Naka survive si Eren sa level 1. Ganun din si Armin.”

“Principal, sigurado ka ba sa magiging takbo nito?”

“Tiwala lang, kasama nila ang dalawang taong lubos kong pinagkakatiwalaan. Kaya magtiwala ka lang sa akin,”

“Hmm….Okay. Maghihintay ako.”

_Kaya kong maghintay…Eren….umaasa akong maabutan kita ng buhay._

»»»»»»»» 

Level 1 ng Titan Survivor

>Sa loob ng isang klase, ang matitira dito na estudyante ay ang magiging piece ng namamahala sa klase.

Level 2

>Marahil ay 100 na lang na estudyante ang matitira. Kasama ang mga namamahala sa buhay nila, magkakaroon ng mga race. Syempre, patayan pa din, pero sa pagkakataong ito bibigyan sila ng pagkakataong makapili ng weapon.

Level 3

>Ang huling matitira ay magkakaroon ng duelo sa isa’t isa. Matira matibay.

Level 4

>unknown

Level 5

>Wish granting.


	2. Level 1 success!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: warning alert warning arlert warning arlert lol //ereri moments na itech XDD]

  
  
Ako na lamang ang natira sa aming lahat. Nakakatawang isipin na ako lang yung walang halos napatay, ako pa yung natirang buhay. Hindi ko naman sinasabing ayos lang pumatay para lang magsurvive. Nakakaguilty rin na may kinuha kang buhay para lang mapanatili ang kaligtasan mo.  
  
Teka. Kaligtasan? Walang kaligtasan dito, kahit saan may kapahamakan.  
  
Nadungisan na naman ang mga kamay ko.  
  
“Ano, Jaeger? Tapos ka na ba mag monologue?  
  
“Katapusan na ba ng mundo?” ang tanong ko sa misteryosong coach.  
  
“Hindi, pero malapit na ang katapusan mo kung tutunganga ka dyan.”  
  
“Kung makakasurvive ako dito, ano ang makukuha ko? Laro ito, hindi ba? Syempre dapat may makuha akong premyo!”  
  
“Haaaysss… atleta ka nga naman…”  
  
Tinitigan niya ako ng matagal hanggang sa bumigay siya sa akin.  
  
“Kahit na makalabas ka ng buhay dito, sa susunod na isang dekada, makukulong ka ulit ditto, tulad ko.” Ani niya. “Hindi ko hahayaang mamatay ka, nakasalalay din ang buhay ko sa iyo.”  
  
“Hindi ko ginusto ito.”  
  
“Walang may gusto nito, pwera na lang sa may ari ng eskwelahang ito. Naaalala mo ba siya?”  
  
“Hindi ko pa siya nakikita.”  
  
Napakamot siya sa ulo niya na wari’y nauubos na ang pasensiya sa akin. “Seryoso ka? Ni minsan?”  
  
“Ni minsan.” Tugon ko.  
  
“Hmm…”  
  
Napatingin kaming dalawa sa pinto. Wala akong naririnig na kaguluhan mula sa labas.  
  
“Lahat ng ito ay nakaplano. Lahat ng mga estudyante ay nasa loob ng mga klase tulad mo. Wala kang pasok dapat sa klase ito, hindi ba?”  
  
“Uhn!” tumango ako.  
  
“Ako din…wala ako dapat dito, pero dahil nga nakaplano na ito, naibalik nila ako dito. Sa totoo lang, dapat nasa banyo ako ngayon at tumatae sa mga oras na ito.”  
  
Binigyan ko siya ng nandidiring pagmumukha. Anu ba…pasintabi naman oh!  
  
“Marami tayong dapat pag usapan bago tayo lumabas ng pintong iyan.”  
  
“Tulad ng?”  
  
“Tulad ng ating kontrata.”  
  
“Ok?”  
  
“Kailangan natin magpalitan ng dugo, sa paraang pag inum nito.”  
  
“Uhm…pano?”  
  
“Either susugatan ko sarili ko at iinumin mo yun, o kaya kagatin mo ako hanggang sa may lumabas na dugo o kakagatin ko ang labi ko at iinumin mo ang dugo ko mula dun.”  
  
“TANGHENA?!” Nagulat ako dun sa huli ah. Di ko keri ang humour ng bulinggit na coach na ito.  
  
“Ano? Pumili ka lang.” Tinaasan nya lang ako ng kilay.  
  
“Para saan pala ng kontratang ito?” ang tanong ko. Hindi pa ako handing pumili ng paraan kung paano ko gagawin ang kontrata.  
  
“Kontrata na walang iwanan. Koneksyon din natin yun sa isa’t isa. Komunikasyon, pwede tayong mag-usap gamit ang isipan. At kung ano man ang mangyayari sayo, mararamdaman ko, kaya pag namatay ka, mamamatay din ako.”  
  
“P-posible iyon?!” gulantang kong tanong.  
  
“Isa kang orphan, at ang eskwelahang ito na ang nagpalaki at nagpakain sayo. Hindi ka ba nagtataka sa mga gamot na pinapa inom sayo? Ang ilan sa mga gamot na iyon ay may kinalaman sa kontrata. Kaya oo, possible iyon.”  
  
Nagtititagan kami ni matagal sa isa’t isa.  
  
“Sabihin mo…. Coach ka ba talaga?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Coach Levi?”  
  
“Isa akong korporal ng military.” Tinitigan niya ako ng matagal na parang mayroon siyang inaasahang reaksyon mula sa akin.  
  
“Wow, astig. Ano ang ginagawa ng korporal dito?” Curious lang talaga ako, pero biglang medyo nagbago ang mukha ni Levi, ngunit sandali lang iyon. Mukha ata siyang nasaktan. Namamalikmata na ata ako.  
  
“Kinidnap ako mula sa mission at dinala ako dito.”  
  
“EH?!”  
  
“Tapos ka na ba sa mga tanong?” Ano nang gagawin mo, Eren?  
  
GULP  
  
“P-pwedeng kagatin ko nalang kita sa bandang balikat?”  
  
“Suit yourself.” Lumapit siya sa akin at lumuhod sa harap ko. Ibinaba niya ang collar ng shirt niya. Masyado siyang maputi kung ilalapit ko ang balat ko sa kanya. Nakapanghihinayang na susugatan ko lang ito.  
  
Idinaan ko ang dila ko sa mga pangil ko, bigla ko siyang hinablot sa collar at halos mapunit ko na ang damit niya. Ibinuka ko ang aking bibig at at inilapat ang aking pangil sa kanyang balikat.  
  
“Ack--!!” Parang nakagat ko din ata ang buto niya.  
  
“I-inumin mo ang dugo ko. Hindi ko sinabing kainin mo ako!!”  
  
Dinilaan ko ang sugat na ginawa ko at sinalo ang tumutulong dugo. Naramdaman ko yung kamay niya sa buhok ko, alam kong nasasaktan siya kaya halos sabunutan na niya ako.  
  
Alam kong malangsa ang dugo, pero bakit ang tamis nung sa kanya?  
  
“Enjoy mo na yan ah. Ako naman.” Hinila niya ang buhok ko hanggang sa magkalapit na ang mukha namin. Tinitigan niya ako sa mata, hinigpitan niya ang kapit sa aking buhok kaya napapikit ako sa sakit, ilang saglit lang ay kinagat niya ang aking labi, akala mo gentle?? HINDI! POTEK!! HARSH!! ROUGH!! SHANGGALA IYAN! FIRST KISS KO GANITO?! Sheeeeeeeet ang sakit!! Kung nandito lang si Mikasa, kanina pa nagwala yun. Ang awkward nito!!  
  
“You’re so beautiful, I want to taint you.” Ang bulong niya.  
  
HANU DAW?!  
  
Kung si Jean ang nagsabi nun, nabalibag ko na toh! Kaso hindi eh…napa relax na lang ako.  
  
“Sabi na nga ba eh….matamis.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Ang dugo mo.”  
  
“Fuck you, corporal.”  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
SNAP  
  
“Mikasa, ilang lapis at ballpen ba ang babaliin mo sa panonood ng CCTV sa gym?”  
  
“Principal Erwin… Sa dami dami ng paraan ng Blood Pact---- yung lintek na bansot na yan, ginamit iyon para lapastanganin ang aking Eren!” Sabi ni Mikasa habang nanginginig siya sa di niya malamang dahilan. Marahil sa sobrang pag fafangirl niya at sobrang selos pero shet ampota kinikilig ang potek sa yaoi scene. Aminin Mikasa~ Gusto mo yan ahahah!!  
  
“Mikasa, sinasabi mo yan, samantalang tumutulo ang laway at nosebleed mo. I give you permission to at least use a tissue. Baka gusto mo mag banyo na din?”  
  
“Okay na ako sa tissue. Salamat.”  
  
“Walang anuman. Kamusta ang Chemistry Laboratory sa 3rd floor? Room 305.”  
  
“Gumagawa pa din sila ng eksperimento….”  
  
“Mukhang sinisimulan na nila ang kanilang sandata.”  
  
“Sandata?”  
  
“Hmn, para sa level 2 ng laro. Mukhang wala rin silang tiwala sa mga sandatang ipapakalat ng admin para sa larong ito.”  
  
Tinitigan ng matagal ni Mikasa si Erwin, ‘Asan na ang sandata natin? Huwag mo kong asahan na susuntukin ko ang lahat ng kalaban, Erwin. Mahal ko si Eren, pero mahal ko din ang balat at mga kamay ko.’  
  
“Meron tayo malamang. Papatalo ba tayo? Haha.” Pag aassure nito.   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
“Professor, malapit na ito!”  
  
“Oh-hoh~!! Siomai de leche!! Astig!! Tayo na ang pinaka awesome na mandirigma paglabas natin! Armin!! Gorabells na itech! Walang na silang laban sa atin~!!”  
  
“Ahahah….sabi niyo po eh…” sweat drop nalang si Armin.

 

 

[SKETCHES FOR CHARACTER DESIGNS //art by me XD]

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry d na ako nakahintay..i want a fanservice na XDD sabi ko pa naman sa sarili ko NO YAOI sa series na ito,amph im so gomen to mah self


End file.
